Down The Bones
by Tainara Black
Summary: Era uma descoberta sublime, ultrapassava qualquer barreira que seu cérebro criara ao longo de toda sua vida. O poder abrasador do corpo de outra mulher desestruturando seus esquemas, queimando dentro de suas veias, fazendo-a desejar ser tomada como jamais fora antes. NC17 femmeslash PWP pansmione UA


**N/A:** eu tava na dúvida se eu ainda dava conta de escrever NC femmeslash, daí resolvi tentar hehehe pelo jeito deu certo, mas ficou meio apressado e sacana. Eu espero que vocês gostem, dá pra se divertir um bocado, ficou até fortinho. palavrões & cenas explícitas de sexo entre mulheres. (PWP: plot what plot? porn without plot) AU

* * *

 **Down The Bones**

 _Take my hand and I'll show you_  
 _How to love and hurt_  
 _Down the bones._

* * *

Ela prendeu a respiração assim que seus lábios colidiram numa explosão de sentidos. Tato, olfato, paladar. Uma mistura deliciosa de saliva, licor de menta e tabaco.

Hermione sentiu a pele queimar sob o toque firme dos dedos de Pansy contra seu maxilar. Possessivo, doloroso, delicioso.

Era uma descoberta sublime, ultrapassava qualquer barreira que seu cérebro criara ao longo de toda sua vida. O poder abrasador do corpo de outra mulher desestruturando seus esquemas, queimando dentro de suas veias, fazendo-a desejar ser tomada como jamais fora antes.

E o som gutural que nasceu na garganta de Pansy apenas fez com que as reações do corpo de Hermione se multiplicassem. De excitação, desejo e tesão.

Ela queria provar cada mísero centímetro do corpo daquela mulher. Mergulhar em seu cheiro e sabor, derreter a língua entre suas pernas como jamais imaginara desejar.

E o calor parecia escaldar, por todos milímetros de pele que Pansy tocava, sob sua blusa, por debaixo da saia. Afastando toda coerência e racionalidade que ainda sobravam no cérebro brilhante de Hermione.

Hermione se empurrou contra a parede às suas costas, pressionando seu corpo contra o da sonserina num tremor febril e bêbado. Ao caralho com os resquícios de compostura. E ela passeou as palmas das mãos contra a curva deliciosa dos quadris, descendo os dedos para dentro das calças jeans boyfriend de Pansy, insinuando-se pela curva das nádegas, dentro da calcinha, sentindo a pele suada e quente de Pansy contra suas digitais.

Mesmo que parecesse um grande absurdo, Pansy riu em meio ao beijo e desceu os lábios pelo queixo delicado, apertou os dedos contra a garganta de Hermione perigosamente, quase roubando-lhe o ar.

E tudo que Hermione desejou foi que ela apertasse mais, que lhe fizesse doer e gemer e estremecer sob as digitais poderosas de Pansy Parkinson.

O calor se acumulou certeiro entre suas pernas e Hermione gemeu, apressada, desesperada, enlouquecida por mais. Mais toque, mais pele, mais contato.

Suas mãos apertaram firmes as nádegas, empurrando os tecidos para longe, fazendo a jeans escorregar pelos quadris magros de Pansy e deslizarem até a metade das coxas.

Pansy gemeu sexy.

\- Quanta pressa... – riu-se sacana e Hermione precisava calar aquela boca com a sua língua.

Baixou a calcinha da sonserina num movimento brusco e uma de suas mãos subiram trêmulas para os cabelos tingidos de verde de Pansy, sentindo os fios contra a palma de sua mão, antes que seus dedos agarrassem com firmeza e clamasse seus lábios com mais um beijo febril e apressado.

Pansy não deixou barato, levantando a saia de Hermione enquanto a beijava e empurrava de volta contra a parede com um baque surdo que lhe roubou o ar e o fôlego.

A sonserina deslizou os dedos sobre o tecido da calcinha e estimulou Hermione com movimentos circulares apressados que fizeram a grifinória desistir do beijo, pendendo a cabeça contra a parede, sentindo-se intoxicada e puxando o ar pelas narinas com desespero.

E se ela continuasse assim não precisaria nem tirar a calcinha de Hermione...

\- Isso... – Hermione gemeu, mordendo o lábio e fechando os olhos com força, seus dedos puxaram mais os cabelos de Pansy, que enfiou os dentes na curva adorável entre ombro e pescoço, sugando com força, marcando a pele com a ponta da língua e a pressão firme do vácuo de seus lábios.

Hermione pareceu despertar de seu torpor com aquilo, afastando mais as pernas e colocando a outra mão para trabalhar, enfiando-a sob a camiseta de Pansy e encontrando com facilidade um mamilo rígido protegido pela renda fina do sutiã. Massageou e apertou, sentindo - mais do que ouvindo - os gemidos de Pansy contra seu pescoço.

No momento em que os dedos da sonserina invadiram sua calcinha, Hermione tremeu em ondas frenéticas de tesão e desejo, descendo as unhas pela pele branquíssima da barriga de Pansy e parando apenas quando sentiu a penugem espessa contra seus dedos.

\- Me fode – pediu num gemido rouco, sentindo os dedos de Pansy a tocarem com intimidade e determinação.

\- É pra já – resmungou Pansy, afundando os dedos dentro de Hermione sem lhe avisar.

\- Mmmh...

Pensar era algo impossível naquele momento, mas Hermione comandou suas mãos a se moverem e, tão simples como se tocar, ela tateou o sexo de Pansy e começou as carícias com inexperiência, mas intensão.

\- Hermione... – Pansy suplicou contra sua orelha, quente, vibrante, deliciosa.

E Hermione já não comandava absolutamente nenhuma parte de seu corpo. Ela tocava Pansy e a beijava, e era tocada e beijada em retorno. Num misto de sensações trêmulas e escaldantes.

Ela achou que ia desmaiar quando as ondas de prazer começaram a lhe atingir, uma atrás da outra, cada vez mais fortes e contínuas. Ela se perguntou porque diabos nunca tinha feito aquilo antes. Mas nenhuma resposta lhe veio à mente, pois sentiu uma onda poderosa de tesão a inundar e chacoalhar todo seu corpo, fazendo-a gemer e gozar e murmurar _PansyPansyPansyOhCéus_!

Hermione sentiu Pansy se contrair desvairada ao redor de seus dedos, a respiração tremendo alucinada contra a orelha da grifinória, e ela se sentiu impulsionada a se mover, rodopiando o dedão contra Pansy num movimento sacana e certeiro.

E Pansy gemeu, se contorceu e mordeu seu ombro com força, despejando uma porção imensa de palavrões contra sua pele, sem nenhum nexo, sem linha de raciocínio, apenas um monte de obscenidades que faziam Hermione querer os dedos dela de volta dentro de si.

Mas ela não precisou pedir, pois no segundo seguinte em que Pansy se recompôs minimamente, ela caiu de joelhos na frente de Hermione, puxou a calcinha até os tornozelos da grifinória, levantou sua saia e afundou a língua contra Hermione, sugando a pele febril e delicada, lambuzada de gozo e lubrificação, enfiando a língua dentro de Hermione de um modo promíscuo e gostoso que ela jamais havia sentido na vida.

O gritinho desesperado escapou por sua garganta e suas mãos se agarraram aos fios verdes, desvencilhando um tornozelo da calcinha e alçando uma perna sobre o ombro de Pansy, dando-lhe mais espaço e liberdade, sentindo a língua escorregar mais para dentro e depois lamber desesperada contra Hermione, fazendo-a gemer desconexa, lambendo e mordendo os lábios e movendo os quadris contra o rosto de Pansy, observando-a lhe foder com sua língua.

Seu peito inflou com a respiração desesperada e seu corpo se contraiu, esfregando-se contra a língua áspera e deliciosa de Pansy, até que um segundo orgasmo a chacoalhou como um terramoto e Hermione achou que ia perder as forças e cair, mas as mãos de Pansy a seguraram até que seu corpo cedeu ao gozo sublime e às ondas de prazer que lhe fizeram se contrair contra a parede.

Pansy a segurou pelos quadris, afastou o tronco e sorriu maliciosa olhando nos olhos de Hermione.

Com o fôlego descompassado e o coração desesperado Hermione riu, vendo a outra lamber os lábios deliciada e depois secá-los com as costas das mãos.

Elas se afastaram, ajeitaram as roupas e seus lábios se chocaram outra vez. Dessa vez calmos e lânguidos, num delicioso encontro de línguas e salivas e licor de menta e tabaco e algo novo e tentador que fez Hermione se sentir ainda mais intoxicada.

\- A gente se esbarra – Pansy murmurou contra seus lábios, antes de passar as mãos pelos cabelos e desaparecer pela porta.

Hermione tentou recobrar fôlego, mas tudo o que girava em sua mente era a dúvida de quando e onde se esbarraria com Pansy Parkinson outra vez.

* * *

 **N/A:** meu coração acelera com os reviews de vocês, gatas. beijos! Tai. :3


End file.
